The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 15: Final Bran-tasy!
Part 1 King: I wonder what's for breakfast....... CC00: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (beats up king) CC00: I'm wondering today! I wonder what's for breakfast...... (pours Final Bran-tasy) CC00: YAAAAAAAAY! (sarts eating) (chokes) CC00: IT TASTES LIKE BURNT RUBBER! ACF: Hey, I want some.'' (pours some cerael) (Eats it) ''Your right! It does! Isabella: Hai! Whatcha eatin'? CC00: (opens Isabella's mouth and pours in brantasy) Isabella: IT TASTES HORRIBLE! CC00: Only because we're on level 2. Tornadospeed: But level 9 has the toaster! CC00: Cool! (starts eating levels change to 3,4,5,6,7,8, and finally 9) (chokes) CC00: Oh. You meant it tastes like a Toaster! Tornadospeed: (squeaky helium voice) Ooh yeah. Yeah. I uh, I knew that. Uhuh. Yeah. Mochlum: (appears as spirit) The only way to make it taste good is to make it to level 9999999999. OR ELSE YOU WILL DAI! Ganon: (inconcievable stare of inconcievableness) Mochlum: (ignores) Tornadospeed: YAY! ANOTHER ADVENTURE! WITH 900000000!!!!!!! AND PIE! (crickets shirp) Mochlum: (on level 9999999998) TIME TO FINAL LEVEL UP GOOD TASTINGNESS! (dramatically has Level 9999999999) Wait a minute... THIS IS ONLY TASTING LIKE REGULAR BRAN! NOTHING GOOD! RAGE!!!! ACF: ...(is on Level 9999999999) Meh. (Eats it again) OHMYBLOB! It'S SOOO AWESOME! CC00: According to what I've read, YOU NEED TO REACH LEVEL 90000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000! Part 2 CCbro: (starts eating) THIS TASTES LIKE BURNT RUBBER! (starts eating again) YAY! I LIKE NORMAL RUBBER! (keeps on eating not noticing the level change) ACF: (is on Level 899999999999999999999999999999999999999999999) Are we done yet? Tornadospeed: I can't believe there are this many levels! It's like Mission control from "Out to Launch" or the TARDIS from Doctor Who. Why can't I fly, my feet hurt! Redsox: Can you please focus? WE'RE ONE LEVEL AWAY!!!!! :D LET'S DIGITH IN!!!!!! (fills bowl and gulps it) Ugh....... THIS IS TOO SWEET OF RUBBER!!!!! D:< ACF: (eats it again) .....Now are we done? We need to finish the episode, or Meap will use his Rainbow Blast on us. (4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Redsox: ONE SEC! WE MUSTS TESTS IT!!!! (eats) MMMMMMMM!!!!! FWAIED CHIKIN!!!!!!!11!1!!1!!!1!!11!1! (starts spazzing out worse than in the second episode..... and jumps out of tht bunker. Man, I'm making myself crazier and crazier in this thing!!!) Tornadospeed: (eats some) Dats geeewd. So... how do we get back? ACF: Hm..I got it. HEY REDSOX! WERE GOING TO MAKE A HUNGER GAME PARODY MOVIE! Redsox: Yay! I'll get the firebombs! Cuz secretly, I wanted them for myself in episode two. (4th Wall cracks) (LATER...) Redsox: I finished the script! Mochlum: (tastes level 90000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000) ...NARRATOR, YOU SHOULD TRY THIS! Narrator: Okay! (tries level 90000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000) Ugh! It tastes like burnt plastic! Mochlum: (trollface) Narrator: (starts choking) Mochlum; OH NOEZ! NOW HE WILL NEVER SAY "THE END" AND END THE EPISODE, AND THIS EPISODE WILL GO ON FOREVER! Narrator: (last words) The... end... Mochlum: ;_; ...yes... yes it is... DX BUT WAIT! Meap: MEAP! (The song...) Everyone else: Oh yeah. (Everyone sings It's Gonna Be Fine) END Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Season 1